


Unyielding Bind

by sereliah



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Anger, Angst, Anxiety, Arguing, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Childhood Trauma, Codependency, Confessions, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Dark Katsuki Yuuri, Dark Victor Nikiforov, Drama, Falling In Love, Getting Together, Gore, Guilt, Love/Hate, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Murder, Possessive Behavior, Revenge, Separation Anxiety, Starting Over, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sereliah/pseuds/sereliah
Summary: The past can never be changed. You just have to learn how to bear with it and live on.But when he finds out that the face of the person he wakes up to every morning is the very same one who took his family's lives.....Could he?





	Unyielding Bind

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: deaths up ahead!
> 
> If you're not into this, feel free to click away anytime but if you're still here then I thank you and I sincerely hope you enjoy!

 

 

 

 

 

Desperate screaming could be heard all over. High pitch screams rang through the entire area. Voices crying out for help, and yet nobody was there to hear it. Absolutely nobody present to help. The violent noises didn't seem to have an end.

And yet suddenly-

 

 

Silence.

 ...

 

 

* * *

 

 

A boy just stood there, in the middle of what seems to be a bedroom. His mind, taking it all in, trying to register what just happened in the room before him.

The walls painted white. A window on the right wall of the room left open, curtains flowing by the midnight breeze. And the carpet, scarlet red on the center of the floor in the room.

A red carpet that used to be completely pristine  _white_ just a few minutes ago...

With the newfound silence of the room, he could hear the wind rustling leaves in the trees. He listened to the neighborhood dogs' barking non-stop. A cricket chirping. Everything else seeming as if nothing is amiss.

Except...

The corpses of his family reclined dead at the floor over a huge pool of blood. His mother and father still holding their arms protectively over their daughter who doesn't seem to be any older than 10. Then a long bloodstained sword still impaling the bodies of his now dead family.

It was a real massacre. All of family are now dead. Except for him.

Only _he_ remains.

Blood still staining his hands from when he tried to wake up his family, shook their bodies, hoping that it's just like any other morning that they would wake up once you call out their name.

Tears starting to form from the corners of his eyes. A choked sob escaped his lips. This just couldn't be real. They were all so alive just a few hours ago.

He mustered up whatever strength left in him and grabbed the hilt of the sword, and with all of his might, pulled the sword out of his family's corpses.

The sword, now in his hand, still stained by the blood of his beloved family that's now no longer alive.

He stared at it. Tears still wouldn't cease streaming down his face and they probably never would. He doesn't know what to do, how to even react with all these emotions of despair and grief coursing through his entire being. It felt like it would never stop.

Then, in that moment, something in him changed. His eyes unforgiving, a new resolve quickly sparked in him.

He would get revenge, he decided. He would kill whoever did this using the very same sword in his hands, that very same that was used to take his family away from him.

This sword, the weapon that took the lives of his loved ones, it will also be the one to turn him into a murderer.

The sword felt heavy in his hand, as if it had the weight of the entire world.

But he would bear it. He had to, after all. Because nobody else will.

As he is now completely alone in this world.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Bad, good, horrible? Should I continue this? Feel free to share your thoughts and opinions with me!
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this!
> 
> Also, if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes feel free to point it out to me as English isn't really my first language. Have a great day!

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Bad, good, horrible? Should I continue this? Feel free to share your thoughts and opinions with me!
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this!
> 
> Also, if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes feel free to point it out to me as English isn't really my first language. Have a great day!


End file.
